R U Mine?
by HomoSocks
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is in his last year of junior highschool, that is when he met Rangiku Matsumoto who is a third year highschool student. She approaches him with an interesting proposal... What was he getting himself into? Mini-Series.
1. ღGrey Worldღ

**A/N: First and foremost this is a mini-series. Meaning each chapter will be between 300 and 2,000 words. It also means that any update can be the last chapter. This is a project I've wanted to do for the love I have for this ship. Unfortunately there isn't a lot of fics featuring this pairing. So please enjoy my humorous AU! I'll be planning something more serious in the future! So please come one, come all, but this one is for the HitsuMatsu fans~! **

**Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is in his last year of junior highschool, that is when he met Rangiku Matsumoto who is a third year highschool student. She approaches him with a interesting proposal... What was he getting himself into? _Mini-Series._**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairings: ToshiroღRangiku**

_.oO R U Mine? Oo._

This place was always the same no matter what the season though of course he always preferred winter. Karakura Town was a dull place. It was a world of grey with not a shred of color in it.

That is how a young genius by the name of Toshiro Hitsugaya saw it at least.

He was tested at the beginning of middle school and his IQ was well above his classmates. Everything about school and his life in this town was utterly boring. All work and no play, that was a good way to describe Toshiro Hitsugaya. He worked himself until there was really nothing left for him to learn. He was only in his last year of junior high. Three years of highschool still awaited him.

With an IQ like his, he could have skipped a few grades. Toshiro's grandmother didn't allow this, she thought it was important for her grandson to experience all his golden years in school. As much as he understood what she meant... There was nothing golden or colorful about these years.

The wonder he once felt, the color he once saw, that was all gone. He was now an icy boy who wasn't very friendly. He wasn't friendless though at the most he only had a few acquaintances. The most he had was his cousin Momo Hinamori, he hadn't seen much of her since she entered highschool though.

It looked like Toshiro would be cursed with his dreadfully boring life for another three years.

That was before he met _her._

It was during the spring while the cherry blossoms just started blooming again when color returned to his grey world. Toshiro was walking home with a group of other classmates, acquaintances. That was when something happened that started a change in the young boy.

"Hey!" A voice called out from across the street that Toshiro ignored. "Hey, you! The short one!" Toshiro continued to ignore this thinking there was no way anyone would be addressing him. The boys he was with started mumbling something about a '_hot girl'. _Again he couldn't care less.

It didn't concern him... That changed quickly, he could hear someone running across the street straight toward them. The next moment he was tackled right off his feet, a sneak attack! Who in the world would do something so stupid?

Toshiro got his answer as soon as he looked up at the girl hovering over him. She was wearing a highschool uniform obviously older than him by a few years. She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. As beautiful as she was Toshiro just glared up at her blankly.

"I was talking to you." She said with a soft smile, poking the tip of his nose as she added. "Don't give me that look."

He had every right to be giving her that look. She suddenly tackled him out of the blue in public, everyone was now staring at the two of them on the ground. Toshiro who usually was in the background wasn't used to being the center of attention. He had a feeling that it wasn't new for this highschool girl.

"What do you want from me?" Toshiro asked in a monotone voice. He propped himself on his elbows unintentionally getting closer to the girl on top of him. Well... It beat being flat on his back. He didn't realized that sitting up like this would press his chest into her breasts, he didn't realize just how big they were until that moment. His icy poker face broke for just moment, even after he got it back a light blush remained behind.

"I just thought you were the cutest boy I've ever seen."

_What?!_ Didn't she have any sense at all? People just don't walk up or in this case _tackle _others to tell them something like this! Either she read one too many romantic novels in her time or she was being completely serious.

"People are looking." Toshiro pointed out beginning to squirm beneath her. "Get off me."

"Not until you agree to be my boyfriend.~"

They hadn't even told each other their names yet? What was happening to him? Pink sakura blossoms were fluttering down around them, his blush darkened, those bright blue hues burned into his hopefully, blonde hair tickled his face... Slowly but surely color was breaking into his grey world.

"Whatever..."


	2. ღJust The Two Of Usღ

Karakura Town was cloudy and dark most of the time.

Toshiro thought that it suited the place rather well. In the mornings the clouds would descend upon the town covering it in a chilly mist. This was one of those mornings, though it wasn't the average morning Toshiro was used to.

He was called outside by his new _girlfriend_. Toshiro wasn't sure if he could seriously call her that. Whether he took it seriously or not, Rangiku sure seemed to be. They had managed to exchanged names and numbers after the incident their first meeting turned out to be.

She told him to meet her down by the river, the one down a steep incline by one of the town's many bridges. Luckily the bridge she chose was the closest to his house...

_Wait._ Would he actually walk to a bridge that was further away for her at this time in the morning? No way, he wouldn't give her the time of day. Though if that was the case why was he giving her the time of day in the first place? He couldn't honestly figure out the answer to that internal debate.

Toshiro made sure to dress for school, bringing his schoolbag with him as well. If she didn't take much time with him then he'd be at the very least forty minutes early for school.

It wasn't a long walk to the river. Just as she told him Rangiku was at the bottom of the incline waiting for him. She was wearing her highschool uniform that had the typical short skirt. Her hands were tucked behind her back, her hips swaying back and forth. It looked like she was waiting patiently. Rangiku truly looked like a school girl with a crush, though he could hardly see her through the mist.

"Yo." Toshiro greeted sliding down the dew slick incline.

"Hey.~" She hummed back marching over toward him. The mist cleared around her as she approached until he was looking right into those bright blue hues of hers. She clapped her hands together grinning broadly. "Let's get down to business."

Before he knew it Toshiro was sitting on the ground with a pen in hand scribbling on a sheet of paper. The albino was somehow roped into doing this highschool girl's homework. He growled finishing another problem growing more irritated by the moment.

Toshiro thought he understood what all this was about now. She heard about the genius junior high student, she found him, she tricked him into doing her homework. Good thing he didn't have his hopes up in the first place. He didn't take kindly to being used in such a blatant fashion.

"I think I've done enough." Toshiro hissed coldly. "You can finish this and any other work assigned to you on your own. While you are at it don't bother me anymore."

He moved to get to his feet but a pair of hands on his shoulders forced him back onto his butt. He glanced over at Rangiku who was pouting her full pink lips. He gulped looking away from her, _there was no way he was disappointed._

"Don't be that way." She whispered to him softly. Her voice sent a shiver up his spine.

"You can get some other idiot to be your boyfriend they'll do your homework."

"Don't be silly." Rangiku scolded him playfully, her legs spread to welcome him back into her. Her arms fell over his shoulders pulling him back into the cushion of her breasts. They sat like that in a close snuggle for a moment before she continued speaking. "I could get anyone in my class to do this if I wanted to. I just thought we could do it together."

"Why wait until right before school?" He asked skeptically trying his best not to melt into her arms.

"That should be obvious." Rangiku chuckled before leaning into his ear so closely her lips brushed his skin. "It is so foggy out no one can see us down here."

"H-Hey!" Toshiro exclaimed feeling her lips press against his neck. She told him to relax while planting gentle kisses across his pale skin all the while keeping him in her tight embrace. She nibbled on the flesh between her teeth before biting down and sucking softly.

Toshiro hissed at this knowing it was going to mark his skin. Now he was going to end up walking into class with a few hickeys after just getting a '_hot girlfriend'._ Like any other school his classmates liked to gossip so this wouldn't help his reputation, especially with his teachers.

Rangiku tended to the stinging flesh with the tip of her tongue in an attempt to sooth him. Toshiro felt goosebumps prickle over his arms. His hands moved to clutch at the girl's arms that were holding him. His fingers dug into the fabric of her school sweater.

"You are so cute..." She mumbled nuzzling her blonde hair into the crook of his neck.

_He was going to be late for class after all._


	3. ღSliver Of Rainbowsღ

"Whoa!" One of the boys marveled looking at the marks on Toshiro's pale flesh.

The albino blushed bringing one of his palms to hide his neck from view. As he predicted he was now the talk of the school, he was a terribly awkward boy so the sudden attention was hard to deal with. Despite all that he kept meeting with Rangiku Matsumoto in the morning, he didn't stop her from marking his skin either.

They had a strange relationship to be quite honest. They hadn't even shared a proper kiss yet. Toshiro was so confused by all of this, he wasn't really sure what they _really_ were suppose to be.

Now he was being praised by the other boys in his class while the girls found him disgusting. School let out everyday and everyday like clockwork she was waiting right outside the front gate. When this first started Toshiro would just ignore Rangiku. The blonde didn't let that slide without causing a scene.

Not wanting extra attention Toshiro started walking home with the highschool girl. All eyes were always on her, Rangiku was always the center of everyone's world. Toshiro had trouble trying to throw off that equilibrium.

"Look at that!" Rangiku shouted out loud on one of their walks home.

Toshiro lazily glanced over in the direction she was pointing. A tiny rainbow was arching off in the distance. Sure, it was pretty but was it really something to get so excited over. Rangiku seemed to think so because the next moment she was running in that direction.

Before he even knew it, Toshiro was running after the blonde.

The albino just followed her so naturally... Hadn't he been trying to ditch her this whole time?

So why?

Rangiku spun around to face him while running, her blonde hair billowing in the wind. She extended her arm out toward him offering her hand. A bright mischievous grin curved her face. Her blue hues sparkled as she called out to him, "Toshiro!"

_He took her hand._


	4. ღSaturdayღ

_"Do you want to go on a date?"_

That was the text that rolled in early Saturday morning. It wasn't like Toshiro could really refuse, he doubted that Rangiku would take no for an answer. He was never really busy during the weekends so it wasn't a big deal.

What was a big deal was this was going to be his first date ever! Toshiro Hitsugaya usually wasn't the type to be nervous about anything. But when it came to Rangiku he could never keep his cool. He tried to dress casually, a baby blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and a random pair of jeans.

Despite trying to look like he didn't care something must have given him away because his grandmother asked him if he was going out on a date. Of course he told her a blatant lie that wasn't believed before hurrying out the door. The last thing he needed was her on his case too.

Rangiku told him to bring his bike _and _lunch. Honestly did this girl expect him to do everything? Toshiro's cooking wasn't bad and he didn't really mind making lunch still he wished she would've tried it... On second thought Toshiro might have some reservations about trying Rangiku's cooking.

His girlfriend was waiting for him in the place they'd agreed on. She was wearing a pink sweater for the occasion, it left most of her shoulders bare and of course granted a generous view of her cleavage. She also wore some short shorts with some thigh high socks. He tried as best as he could not to let his eyes wander.

"Aren't you cold, fool?" The albino scoffed stopping his bike in front of her. "Anyway where is your bike?"

"What bike?"

"Huh_**?!**_" That was all Toshiro had a chance to say before the girl was climbing onto the back of his bike. After she adjusted herself she leaned into his ear pressing her breasts into his back as she did so. He squirmed a bit at the contact trying to keep himself composed.

"And it is almost summer. Winter clothes are gloomy."

_.oO1Oo._

"Open wide.~"

Toshiro turned away from her defiantly. How was he going to live with himself after this? Feeding each other in a public park... What if someone from school saw him doing this?! This picnic wasn't his idea at all.

Rangiku took matters into her own hands leaning over to grab his chin. She turned his face towards her, they were sitting across from each other on the grass between two trees. She asked him to open up again as two people walking dogs passed, they were laughing at the young couple. Toshiro hated being made a joke of.

Taking a breath his clenched jaw slackened before his mouth opened. She grinned brightly shoveling the food gently into his mouth.

"You are so adorable!"

He couldn't really respond with a mouth full of food but a million snarky retorts were going through his mind. His fork jabbed violently into a piece of food instead before offering it to Rangiku. He did this in a much less sincere way than she did.

Regardless of this Rangiku's plush lips parted taking the end of Toshiro's fork into her mouth. His blue eyes glanced away while this happened. While it was indirect contact with her lips it was still very embarrassing for him.

When he turned back to her she surprised him. She had crawled forward so now she was all in his personal space. Toshiro leaned away from her trying to create a little distance between them.

"Did you want to kiss?" She asked bluntly.

"W-What?" Toshiro stumbled over a few words that she couldn't make out. The blonde just took that as a yes. She shut her eyes slowly leaning forward to capture his needy lips. The younger boy started to panic as she did this.

Rangiku was expecting a kiss but instead...

_Thump!_

She jumped away from him rubbing her head. Toshiro looked annoyed, a vein pulsing from his temple, his fist balled up. His knuckles had given the top of his date's head a swift bump.

"Toshiro," Rangiku whined pouting her lips. "That hurt."

"I'm not sorry." He told her curtly.

The blonde sulked a bit more as Toshiro complained about riding her all the way here and making their lunch. Rangiku perked up a little at the mention of food. She mentioned she brought dessert and that would make it up to him!

"I brought ice cream!" She told her boyfriend happily while pulling out a jar. "Couples always kiss _after_ dessert. That was my fault.~"

"This is melted..." Toshiro mumbled once he opened the lid.

_There was no dessert or kiss that Saturday._


	5. ღBoxed Loveღ

It happened out of the blue.

When the gossip that was going around his class was at its height no less.

Rangiku Matsumoto had the worst timing though this wasn't any news to Toshiro Hitsugaya.

The blonde just so happened to pop into his class during a lunch break. She did this despite the fact she went to another school and probably wasn't allow to be inside the junior high. She grinned brightly waving him down while calling his name in front of everyone.

Toshiro covered his face with his palms, he was so utterly humiliated. This would only fuel the rumors surrounding him from now on... A few nastier lies would probably be told about him after this. The albino didn't underestimate the bitterness of jealous school boys.

When he didn't go to her when called she went to him. Rangiku stood in front of his desk with her hands on her hips, she didn't give him much of a choice but to speak to her. Sighing Toshiro mustered up some courage to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro's blue eyes glared up at her. "This is my school you know?"

"I felt bad about our date the other day," Just the thing he needed her to say when all eyes were on them. _Can you feel the sarcasm?_ "So I brought you this!"

Toshiro was a little surprised when she pulled out a lunch for him. He didn't vocalize his doubt because of his classmates watching. But he honestly thought Rangiku picked some stuff up at a hundred yen store. This stuff was probably not worth eating-.

_Wait, her fingers are-..._

"Okay! I should head back." Rangiku ruffled his white hair before turning on her heels toward the door.

"That is it?" Toshiro asked a little taken a back by her brief appearance.

"Well, yeah." Rangiku glanced back at him. "I had to come here during my own lunch break... Crap! I'mma be late for class!"

_.oO1Oo._

Rangiku had run out of his classroom in a hurry.

Toshiro was now downstairs in an empty hallway. He needed to take a breather after a crowd of his classmates came around his desk to ask questions. They were annoying pests, was a gorgeous third year highschool girlfriend really worth it?

The boyfriend of that gorgeous third year highschool girl was now standing over a trash can. The lunch she made for him was hovering over the opened lid. This was probably going to taste terrible so it didn't matter right?

_Her fingers had lots of band aids on them._

Was that from... Making this lunch for him? No way. He'd be a fool to think she'd go through all that trouble for him. If that was the case he'd scold her for being so clumsy. Cutting her fingers so making times while cooking, what an amateur.

After a short internal debate Toshiro was sitting against the wall next to the trash can. He was quietly eating the food Rangiku had prepared for him that day. He'd already eaten the first lunch he had prepared for himself that day. He never ate much yet here he was eating a whole new lunch.

Toshiro sighed before mumbling,

_"It's good."_


	6. ღWord On The Streetღ

Toshiro was cornered!

What was he supposed to say when his cousin, Momo Hinamori confronted him about Rangiku?

There was a lot of mumbling and head rubbing to say the very least. Honestly, it was one of the most awkward experiences of his young life.

"I want to meet her." That just made matters worst. Was Hinamori trying to drive him crazy with stress or was she really that worried? Either way Toshiro was determined not let the two of them meet. There was no telling what his 'girlfriend' would say or do.

"I-I would but this weekend is kinda busy for us." Toshiro tried to get out of it but Hinamori wouldn't allow that so easily.

"You're busy with her, you mean?"

"Huh," Toshiro's brow furrowed and he shook his hands in front of him. "No way! You are getting the wrong idea."

"What are you guys doing this weekend?"

"School stuff." That was partly true. Though Toshiro wasn't sure if he was actually going to help her. Still he knew he owed Rangiku one for the lunch the other day. "You don't have to be so worried."

"I-I can't help it. I've heard things."

Toshiro tsked glancing off to the side. Has everyone in the city _heard things_ about his relationship? Honestly things were just becoming more and more tiresome for the albino. There was no use complaining about all that now though.

"Whatever... Let's all get together on Sunday then."


End file.
